epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
HAL 9000
Hal 9000 battles Bill Gates right after Steve Jobs dies in Epic Rap Battles of History 21. His character is supposed to represent all computers, for example: missile guidance systems, Watson supercomputer, etc.. He is voiced by Nice Peter. Information on Rapper HAL 9000 is a fictional character in Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odessey series. The primary antagonist of 2001: Space Odessey, HAL (H'euristically programmed '''AL'gorithmic computer) is an artificial intellegence that controls the systems of the Discovery One spacecraft and interacts with the ship's astronaunt crew. Being a computer, HAL has no distinct physical form, though is visually represented as a red television camera eye located on equipment panels throughout the ship. HAL is voiced by Douglas Rain in the two film adaptations of the Space Odyssey series. HAL speaks in a soft, calm voice and a conversational manner, in contrast to the crewmen, David Bowman and Frank Poole, who speak tersely and with little emotional inflection. HAL became operational on 12 January 1992 at the HAL Laboratories in Urbana, Illinois as production number 3; in the film 2001, the activation year was 1992 and 1991 in earlier screenplays. In addition to maintaining the Discovery One spacecraft systems during the interplanetary mission to Jupiter (or Saturn in the original novel, published shortly after the release of the film), HAL is capable of speech, speech regognition, facial recognition, natural language processing, lip reading, art appreciation, interpreting and reproducing emotional behaviours, reasoning, and playing chess. HAL is listed as the 13th-greatest film villain in the AFI's 100 years... 100 Heroes and Villains. In the French-language version of 2001: A Space Odessey, HAL's name is '''CARL, Cerveau Analytique de Recherche et de Liaison (Analytic Brain for Research and Communication), however, the television camera eye plates read "HAL 9000". Lyrics I'm sorry Bill, I'm afraid I can't let you do that Take a look at your history Everything you built leads up to me I got the power of a mind you could never beat I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy I'm on a C++ saying "hello world" I'll beat you till you sing about a daisy girl I'm coming out the socket Nothing you can do to stop it On your lap and in your pocket How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me So go ahead try to Turing test me Stomp on a Mac and a PC too I'm on Linux bitch, I thought you GNU My CPU's hot but my core runs cold I'll beat you in seventeen lines of code I think different than the engine of the days of old Hasta la vista like the Terminator told ya. Trivia *He is the first artificial intelligence to appear in a rap battle. *He is also the first time third party rapper, a rapper who rapped for neither side of the main contestants but instead for its own. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 21 Category:Fictional Character Category:Nice Peter Category:Movie Character Category:Book Character Category:Third Party Rapper Category:Artificial Intelligence